Trapped In Minecraft
by mel1019
Summary: 3 friends where playing Minecraft. Then they saw glowing eyes on there screen. They all pasted out and when they woke up they where in Minecraft... (Want to know more read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**YES! It's A New Story! I Know This Idea Has Been Used A Few Times But I Wanted To Do It So... YOLO! And If Your Worried That My Enderlox Story Will End It Won't Now Enjoy The STORY!**

Kim POV:

I was laid face on the ground. I think it's sand but i'm not sure. I lifted my head and saw the sand was perfectly flat. I got up and looked arond. Everything was blocks. I tried to scratch my head but I couldn't feel my fingers. I looked at my hands an they where just squares. Wait am I in Minecraft?

2 Hours Ago (BEFORE THEY WHERE IN THE GAME):

I was dancing to music in my room. I think i'm ok at dancing but, I'm no near as good as my best friend Jake. I'm more of a singer then a dancer.

*Knock Knock*

I turned my music off.

"Ya?" I said throw the door.

"Jake and Emma are here." My mom told me.

I started walking to the door. And I see Jake and Emma. Emma was holding a laptop in her hand. Jake was wearing A blue T-shirt, blue jeans, black belt, and black teana shoes. Emma was wearing a square black glasses, hot pink long sleeves shirt, teal skirt that when down to her knees and hot pink flats.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"So... whats the laptop for?" I asked Emma.

"Well...I wanted to show you this new game." She told me.

"Whats it called?" I asked.

"Minecraft. *Sigh*" Jake said in disappointment.

"Oh, I remember that game. I parents deleted it from MY laptop." I told them

"Do you remember how to play?" Emma asked me.

"Kinda..." I told her.

"Well lets do the fun part! making the skins!" Emma said in excitement.

My mom then came walking in the room.

"Now what did I tell you about Minecraft." I Mom said to me.

"That I cant have it on MY laptop. This isn't MY laptop." I told her with a smile on my face.

She sighed. We ran in my room in'till she made a new rule that I cant play Minecraft EVER.

1 and half hours later.

"Wow! Emma thees skins look amazing!"

"Thank!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Ya, theses skins look awesome!" Jake complemented.

"Even Jake likes them." I teased

"Ok so lets upload them to our accounts and load-up a world." She said perky as can every be.

"I don't have a account. Remember?" I told her.

"Look at your laptop" She said with a smirk on her face.

I loaded up my laptop. I saw a load up screen for Minecraft.

"Who's your favorite hacker?" Emma asked me.

"You are my favorite hacker." I anwsered her

20 mins later (Lets Say The Chat Lasted 5 mins XD)

"Ugh... don't they upload instantly?" I conplaned.

"They sould..." Emma told me.

"Then why is it taking so long?" Jake asked.

"Wish I knew." She answered.

"I wonder how much longer it will take." Jake said out-load.

"Done!" Emma said.

 _Finally_. My skin had pink hair, black tank top, white skirt, blue eyes, white shews and it was a little tan. Emma's skin had neon blue hair, baby-blue long sleeves shirt, baby-pink skirt, green eyes and white shoes. Jakes skin my favort. His skin had a black and blue jacket, pale blue eyes, a white under shirt, black paints with chains on the side, and it looked like he had black tena shoes (Sorry for the boring paragraph XD).

"Ok, loading up the sever." Emma told us.

"I'm just gonna watch." Jake told us.

I got on my laptop and loaded up Minecraft. Emma told me the IP and we both went on the sever.

"Whats this?" I asked Emma.

"I don't know." She told me.

All of a sudden nether my or Emma avatar didn't movie (And I Mean Like The Steve Or What Ever You Want To Call It). White eyes where on screens. Then I felt weird and then I pasted out.

 **Ok I'm Going To End It There Because I Tired And Also To Lazy To Continue XD And The Kim,Jake,Emma Are 15 And I Didn't Make That Clear So Now You Know XD Hope You Peeps Enjoyed And And I'll See You Later BBBYYYEEE!**

 **P.s. Pie XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I'M NOT DEAD! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING CHAPTERS! FORGIVE ME SENPI! Any Way Enjoy XD (The Pack ;])

Kim's POV:

I woke of and my face layed staght on the ground. I think it's sand but i'm not sure. I lifted my head and saw the sand was prficly flat. I got up and looked around. Everything was blocks. I tried to srach my head but I couldn't feel my fingers. I looked at my hands an they where no fingers just a square. _Wait am I in Minecraft? No what can't be possible...can it?_ I started freaking out. _Where my friends? Are they ok? Did they get in the game as well? Is there any way out? Am I alone?_ I took a deep breath. _Ok you may not know whats going nor how you got here but you need to not freak out._ When ever I give myself advise or something like that, I talk to myself like I'm a different person.

 _I need to get supplies. Ummm think, think, think. Oh I remember_. I walked up to a oak tree. I started punching it. It hurt a LOT but, I ignored the pane for now. I made a wooden shovel and pick to get stone. While mining stone I fond a cave. Well here goes nothing.

Emma's POV:

I woke up on the ground. How did I get outside? I sat up and saw blocks upon blocks. I'm in _Minecraft...how?_ I looked at my hands and saw that they where like my skin. Wait a second... is my 'body' my skin? I looked at myself and everything was the same as my skin.

I then saw a few people from a distance. I started walking over to them then *WACK*. I was out like a light.

Jake POV:

"AAAHHHHH!" I woke up screaming. _What the heck is going on?_ I looked around I saw a forest and it looked like a minecraft forest. _Wait am I in Minecraft?_

*WACK* I was pasted out.

Kim's POV:

This cave was worth exploring. In like the first 5 mins I could make 10 sets of full iron. I also fond a lot of gold,lapis and redstone. When I got to the suffice in the distance I saw a guys with blond hair, blue eyes, a red sweat shirt, black jeans and red shoes. I hid behind a tree. I was debating on if I should go up to him. I decided to walk up to him. Maybe can help me. I started walking to him. He saw me and pulled out a iron sword.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you Herobrines minions. So for just this one leave me alone."

"Hu?"

He lowered his sword and walked up to me. He looked me straight into the eyes. _Uuummm ok this is getting weird_. He backed off.

"I'm sorry about that it's just been a long day." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Not to be rood or anything but there am I? I asked.

"It happened to you too? He asked.

"Being trapped in a game my friend gave me? Then yes." I told him.

He chuckled. _He's cute when he chuckles...NO I'm not going to crush on this guy. I don't even know his name._

"By the way I'm Lachlan." He told me. _How am I SO stupid. It's Lachlan FROM THE PACK! I'm going to pretend that I don't know that...for now._

"I'm Kim." Told him.

~20 Minutes Later~

I was flowing Lachlan to his house. He said he had room mates so I would had to sleep in his room, If I wasn't going to make a house. _Wait... is the rest of the Pack here?_

Lachlan stopped walking.

"This is the place." He said and pointing to the house. It looked like his house from How To Minecraft (Season 1) but 3x bigger.

"I like it." I said smiling.

"Thanks... flow me I'll give you a house tour." He told me.

We walked into the house.

He showed me the living room, the kitchen, the storage room, and his room.

"The place looks amzeballs(I know not a real word but go along with it XD)."

"Thanks!" She said. He blushed a little. Dose he...? _REMEMBER KIM in the real world he's a freaking youtuber! He would never be interested in you._

"Lachlan!" Some one call for him.

"What?!" He yelled back(THIS IS NOT A FIGHT).

"We need you down here!" The person called back.

Lachlan sighed. "I'll be right back. Stay here." He then dashed throw the door.

Lachlan's POV:

I'm kinda glad Preston called me down here. I was give WAY to many hints that liked her. I saw Preston with 2 people tied up.

"I'm not sure if there Herobrine minions or...people." He told me.

For some reason if I look some one in the eyes, I can see there past and know who they are. It was a cool "power" I guess you can call it but sometimes scary. I looked each one of them in the eyes.

"There clear." I told Preston.

"That good." He said to him self.

"Now untie them you jage." I said with a grin on my face.

"I'm sorry pls I fan." He said and shelled himself like I was going to hit him. We both started laughing.

"So who was that girl?" He asked.

"Hu?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"That girl in your room, who is she?" He clarified.

"She's Kim. The same thing happened to her with us. Got trapped in the game." I told Preston.

"Wait Kim here?" The girl spoke up.

"You know here?" I asked.

"Ya, where all best friends." The boy told me.

I untied the ropes, which the Plebston (-Preston) failed to do.

"Kim!" I yelled for her. she came down the stairs and saw her friends. She was in shock.

"Emma? Jake?" She questioned.

"Kim!" They said at the same time. They ran up to Kim and started hugging her. She hugged back.

"I was so worried about you guys." Kim told them.

"Umm, Lachlan. A word real quick." Preston said and then dragged me out of the room. He pulled me to the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Preston whispered to me.

"I was thinking they could stay with us." Told him still wispering

"Well i'm not sure if that's a good idea." Preston said

"Please just trust me on this one. I don't know why but I feel like there... important."

OK I'm Going To End It There I Hope You All Enjoy And I'm SO SO SO Sorry This Took FOREVER To Do I Been Taking a Mini Brake But Now I'm Back And Don't Get Me Wrong I LOVE Doing the Chapters It's Just And Reading It Over And Ect And Also Thank you For Pointing Out My Mistakes Because I Might Have Never Fixed Them With Out You Well I Hope You Enjoyed See You In The Next Chapter BBBYYYEEE!

P.s. SPARK THE PONY IS BACK! I'M SO HAPPY! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Senpi A New Chapter! XD Enjoy**

Lachlan POV:

Preston and I talked about it and we decided that we would let Kim and here friends stay for a week at the least. I happy I could spend more time with Kim, more then you could ever know.

"Where back!" I herd Vikk call.

Then Mitch, Vikk and Rob come to the kitchen but Jerome didn't. _Crap he doesn't know about Kim and here friends._

"Who are you!?" I heard Jerome yell.

We all ran into living room. Kim, Emma and Jake where at the back of the wall with Jerome holding Betty.

"Wait!" Me and Preston yelled at the same time.

"Where real people to." I told Jerome.

"They where trapped in the game as well." Preston added.

Jerome gave them a apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He told them.

"I-ts ok-k." Emma stuttered. _I guess she shy... I don't blame her._

"Well are they going to stay with us?" Vikk asked.

"For a week, at least." I answered him.

"Not it!" Mitch, Jerome and Preston yelled at the same time, while putting there hands in the air.

"Not it" Vikk and Rob yelled as well.

"I guess there staying in my room. *sigh*" I complained.

"Sorry you snooze, you lose." Mitch teased.

"You guys hungry?" Preston asked.

Everyone nodded (But Preston).

"Then lets have some dinner." Preston said.

~5 hours latter~

Kim's POV:

It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. Emma, Jake and me where 'sleeping' in Lachlan's room. _Maybe since I can't sleep, I'll get stuff for the house!_ I used my iron make a sword and axe. _Lets get chopping!_

~30 Trees Chopped Latter~

 _I think that enough wood._ I started walking back to the house but then I saw a lake. I went to it and sat down. It felt nice sitting there by myself. "There's no escape..." I heard someone whisper. I quickly stood up and pulled out my iron sword. "There's no escape..." I heard again. The voice was deep, cold and dark. I then saw someone that looked like Steve but white glowing eyes. "Where no escape from your destiny..." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Soon you will see..." *WACK* I was out like a light.

~7 hours latter~

I woke up in the house with everyone around me.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"I think so..." I answered.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"...I have no idea..." I lied throw my teeth.

"At least your ok." Lachlan said. I smiled.

"You should rest." Rob suggested.

"I just had a big nap." I joked. every one chuckled.

"But seriously I'm fine." I added.

"At least stay in the house for today." Preston told me.

"I agree with Preston. You should stay inside for the day." Mitch added.

"Your right." I agreed.

"I guess where not mining toda-"

"Don't worry I'll stay with Kim." Lachlan cut Jerome off.

"And maybe Jake and Emma can come with you." Lachlan added.

"That sounds like fun!" Emma said.

"I'm down with mining." Jake added.

"Ok lets start getting ready." Vikk said.

 **Ok I'm Going to End The Chapter I Hope You Enjoy And I'll Be Back In The Next Chapter BBBYYYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter Enjoy!

 **Preston's POV:**

We all got iron picks and some apples. I wish we didn't have to go mining but where low on stuff.

"If only we could make a iron golem farm." I complained.

"It's hard doing that when the villagers fight back." Mitch said.

"Haha...I guess your right." I said smiling. Being trapped in Minecraft wasn't the worst thing in the world. We all became closer friends.

"If only Lachlan could come. He has diamond luck." Rob complained.

"He'll be to busy with his girl friend." I joked. Lachlan started blushing hard. _He doesn't like her...dose he?_

"Well we need iron, gold and diamonds and someone has to look after Kim." Lachlan reminded us.

"True." I responded.

"We all better get going." Vikk said.

"Your right. Lachlan and Kim need there alone time." Jerome joked. We all laughed except Lachlan.

"Bye guys!" Lachlan said as rolling his eyes.

"Bye!" We reasoned.

We all started to head over to our mine.

 **Kim POV:**

By hearing the byes I think there gone. I was trying to make a guitar. I wanted to see if you could make thing that are not in vanilla Minecraft plus, I need something to relax.

"YES!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I made the guitar.

I herd Lachlan running to the bedroom.

"Everything alright?!" I heard him say in panic.

I giggled "Everything is fine." I told him.

He walked in the room. He looked what I was holding

"I see you made a guitar."

"Yep!" I said then giggled. _Stop giggling Kim._

Lachlan smiled. "You know how to play?" He asked.

"Enough to play." I said.

"Can you teach me how?" He asked.

"I'm not a good teacher." I said frowning.

"Well I'm a fast learner." He said.

"You sure you want me to teach you?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

He chuckled. "Okay, let's get started" I said.

Half An Hour Later:

"Your a good teacher." Lachlan commented.

"No, your a good student."

"Thank you." He said with a big smile on his face.

"So, what really happened last night?" He ask with a serious expression.

"I told you I don't remember." I lied throw my teeth.

"You don't sure you don't remember anything?" He asked

"Nope." Still lying.

"Okay I believe you." He said.

He tried looking at my eyes but I rubbed them as if I was tired.

"So how long have you been trapped in Minecraft?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Real world time no idea, but Minecraft time 2 years."

My mouth dropped to the floor (Not literally XP).

"Yep that long...that long" He added as if he was talking to himself.

"So how did you get trapped?" I asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it.." He said quietly.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I made you unco-

"No no, Your fine. I just don't know if the guys want me to tell you or anything."

"Okay. I understand." I told him.

He smiled. _He's so cute when he similes._

"So in the real world did you have a boyfriend?" He asked. _Why would he want to know that... NO WAY!_

"Umm... No why?" I asked.

All of the sudden his lips where on mine. He was kissing me. I leaned into the kiss. It was so magical. He pulled back. He was blushing hard.

"So will you be my girl friend?" He asked me.

"Yes."

 **Okay I'm too lazy to write more. I hope you all enjoyed! I have some exciting news! I'm making another story! I won't be updating it as much as this story and my Enderlox story because, this story is VARY sad and I want most of my stories happy! *Looks at the Enderlox story* Well kinda happy XD. Again hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter BBBYYYEEE!**

 **P.s. There will be a Q &A at my Enderlox story. If you have any questions PM me or review the story and put your question.**


End file.
